When Seto Kaiba Is Your Brother
by Suki-chan14
Summary: Meet Rosalay Kaiba. She's the younger sister of Seto, and the older sister of Mokuba. She soon finds out just what to expect when Seto Kaiba just happens to be your brother. Fixed! No pairings yet.
1. Meet Rosalay!

When Seto Kaiba is your brother…

Suki-chan14: Hey guys! So, I kinda thought this up like…a while ago. ^.^' It's a bit of a story that explains what happens when Seto Kaiba is your brother. I also had to re-post it. I had a major error that someone pointed out to me! Turns out I spelled Kaiba's last name wrong. I guess I just sounded it out…so, sorry! Thanks for pointing the error out.

Rosalay: So, let's try this again!

Suki-chan14: Awesome! Okay, so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but this is a FANFICTION. At least I own my extra character, Rosalay, and the plot.

Rose: So, let's start!

When Seto Kaiba is your brother…

Expect him to be late.

Rosalay sighed. What, it was like, 2 hours since her plane landed? No one was here to pick her up YET. To say she was mad would be an understatement, No, Rosalay was FURIOUS. She drummed her fingers on the bench, and glared at the blank wall in front of her. So her brother was a child billionaire? He should be able to do something as simple as picking her up, right? Well, her brother apparently couldn't so something as simple as that. She sighed. If she has to wait one more freaking minute, she was going to go to her brothers office, and DRAG him down here. He could of at least had someone pick her up, right? Wrong. Then, if he couldn't call someone, what about her little brother? Then, Rosalay really thought about what might of happened. _Maybe they forgot about me. Maybe they just didn't get the e-mail I sent. Oh my-m-m-may-maybe they got in an accident! Then…then…no.'_ she thought angrily. _'I won't go back to my foster parents. Never again. They…there going to be here. I…think so, at least.'_ She thought. She jumped up from the bench, deciding she would look around once more.

As soon as she stood up, she smacked into someone. She fell, her only possession-her backpack-falling to the floor. The person that she bumped into merely kept on walking. Rosalay quickly picked up her stuff and ran over to the guy. He was wearing a silver trench coat, had a brief case, and had an aurora of power surrounding him. Rosalay didn't care, though. Even if the guy looked like he had the same color hair then her.

"You jerk!" She yelled. "You didn't even say you were sorry!" the guy didn't even turn around to acknowledge her presence.

"I believe you are the one that crashed into me. Anyways, I don't have time to deal with you, I have to find my sister. I assume she is waiting for me." The man spoke, his voice harsh and cold. Rosalay flinched. Then, a small black-haired kid with a yellow vest and a striped t-shirt came running out. "Did you find her?" The man asked. The kid sighed.

"Nope. Seto, we don't even know what she looks like!" The kid responded. Rosalay was in shock. She quickly shook her head_. 'This must all be a coincidence_, she thought_, 'there is know way my 'brother' would be that rude. Besides, I bet Seto is a COMMEN name.' _Seto sighed.

"She'll most likely have brown or black hair. Blue eyes. Might tend to be a bit rude to people." He responded, and Rosalay ran out in front of him. _'Okay, so, maybe he is my brother.' _She thought before outstretching a hand.

"Hello. My name is Rosalay. I believe that I am who you are looking for?" She asked. Seto looked a bit shocked, then sighed.

"Well, come on then." He said simply, and started to walk away. The kid shook her hand, though. He grinned up at Rosalay. Rosalay was suddenly aware how strange she must look. Waist long brown hair, crystal clear blue eyes, a light blue t-shirt with the Japanese symbol for love with a fish in the side, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of light blue ballerina slippers. Her light blue backpack with her laptop, spare change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, about $400 dollars, and her stuffed teddy bear. She also had a video camera and a digital camera in there, and a light blue cell-phone was in her pocket.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba. Sorry about Seto, he's just anti-social. He can be a bit of a jerk some times. I'm sure he's glad to have you in the family." Rosalay smiled.

"I'm Rosalay. Great memory, so I know all about you and your brother. You can call me Rose for short though." She said, and Mokuba lead her off to where Seto just ran, practically dragging her on the floor. "Mokuba! Please, go slower!" She yelled, laughing. She grinned up at the sky that surrounded her. _'Well, today was a pretty good day, So far, at least. I've met my brothers, and at least one of them seems okay. I wonder what's going to happen now?'_

Suki-chan14: So far, so good? You tell me! Click on that button down there that says review and let me know! I'll try and mention you at the end of a chapter!

Rose: Sometimes she might forget,

Suki-chan14: Well, I may forget, but I'm the type to flip out if I get one review on my story!

Rose: True.

Suki-chan14: So, thanks for reading!


	2. The Car

Suki-chan14: This story is so much fun to write. I figured I would just write the second chapter already! So, I really must like this story.

Rose: Or your just really board and decided to write another chapter to see if people review.

Suki-chan14: Well, yes. Anyways, the disclaimer?

Rose: My big brother agreed to do it.

Seto: Suki-chan14 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Rose: Say it with more 'ompf.'

Seto: I don't want to.

Suki-chan14: He dosn't have to-

Rose: Yes he does! He has to! Come on, Seto!

Seto: No.

Rose: *sigh* Well, you heard my brother. Suki-chan14 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**When Seto Kaiba Is Your Brother…**

Rose stared. _This is just to freaky ._ She kept staring. She didn't take her eyes of the -thing- in front of her.

"Well?" Seto spoke. "Get in." Rose couldn't take it anymore. She cracked up.

"This…is your _car_?" She managed to choke out in between her laughter.

Expect him to have a ridiculous looking car

She pointed to the Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped car in front of her. She thought it was the most stupidest looking thing EVER. Okay, don't get her wrong, she thought the Blue Eyes White Dragon was cool and everything, but a car shaped like one? She just couldn't help herself. Seto glared at her.

"_What_?" He hissed. She cracked up even more. _Obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, much? _She thought. Rose finally stopped laughing enough to respond.

"Please tell me you're joking. This car is shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It can barley even be called a car! What, you want everyone to think that you're a dork? Believe me, your outfit is enough." She giggled. Then she looked at her older brother's face. He looked completely serious. She gulped. "I mean, it's a wonderful car?" Mokuba looked at her. Then he looked at Seto. Even Mokuba was scared.

"Ha-ha?" He fake-laughed. "Umm, funny joke, sis?" Rosalay blinked. Then she started to chuckle nervously.

"Umm, thanks? Seto, why aren't you laughing? Ha-ha?" She said. Seto glared at both of them.

"I don't find if funny." Seto said angrily. Rosalay gulped. _Uh-oh. _She glanced at Mokuba.

"Mokuba? What's going to happen? You don't think Seto will…put me out on the street, do you? I mean, he said because we were family he guessed I could live with you guys for a while, but…" She asked in a whisper.

"I really don't know. Don't worry though, Rosalay, I'm sure he wouldn't put you out on the streets." Mokuba responded in the same quiet whisper.

"What are you whispering about?" Seto asked. Then he paused. "Forget it. I don't really care. Now, both of you get in." Rosalay blinked.

"So, no hard feelings about the car?" She asked happily. Mokuba grinned. Rosalay ran into the car. "Sorry about the comment." She said once Seto had pulled out of the airport and Mokuba was reading a book in the back seat. Then, the car accelerated. "Seto?" The car kept going faster. "Seto, this isn't funny! SETO!"

* * *

Suki-chan14: So, this chapter was a short chapter, yes, but…well, there all going to be mostly short, I guess.

Rose: I really think you should write more.

Suki-chan14: If I get a lot of reviews? Maybe. But, to my one reviewer, thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

Rose: You heard the girl, review! Please?


	3. Tickets

Suki-cahn14: Well, this story hasn't gotten a lot of reviews…ah well.

Rose: It's alright!

Suki-chan14: Well, I'm going to update because some awesome people just added my story to their favorites list! ^.^ Thank you soooo much!

Rose: Well, shouldn't you get on with the chapter?

Suki-chan14: Right. Okay, umm, you may have noticed this but I tend to put the 'When Seto Kaiba is your brother…' and whatever comes after it like: 'Expect him to be late,' and 'Expect him to have a ridiculous looking car,' in totally different spots. I'm going to try and keep both at the end of the story from now on, though. ^.^

Rose: Anyways…

Dark Magician Girl: Suki-chan14 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^.^

Rose: Let's get on with the story.

* * *

The car had finally stopped, Seto's foot not pressing the gas pedal anymore, and the car was in park. Rosalay turned and glared at her older brother.

"You HAD to speed?" She hissed. Sure enough, blue and red flashing lights were behind them, a police officer checking Seto's drivers license, registration, and insurance. Seto glared at her. "Why did you even speed in the first place? Grr, now it's going to take us even longer to get to wherever your house is. I'm stuck in this ridiculous car too!" A quick glance at Seto, and Rose quickly changed her sentence. "I mean, this is ridiculous! This car is so awesome, why did he pull us over?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to be sarcastic." Seto said, glancing at Rose. Rosalay rolled her eyes. That was her way of saying 'I don't care.' Mokuba looked at the cop car from the (A/N: I think this is what it's called, forgive me if I'm wrong!) rear windshield.

"That cop is taking a long time." He commented. Rosalay glared at Seto again.

"You don't have any warrants for your arrest, do you? Oh, that would just be the icing on the cake. Then I'd have to bail you out of jail, and drive this stup-,"

"Would you knock it off about the car already? I know you hate it. It doesn't mean I care about your opinion anyways. For your information, I do not have any warrants. I am a safe driver." Rose cracked up at the last statement.

"You, a safe driver? Forgive me if my opinion is way off, but almost hitting that old lady when you passed 110 miles per hour wasn't the safest thing you can do, you know." She pointed out. "I mean, that's just my own humble opinion, I know it would never compare to the great and wonderful Seto Kaiba." She said with sarcasm dripping from her tone. Seto glared at her and would have argued some more before the officer came back.

"Well, Mr. Kiba, I'm sorry to say this but you already have at least 2 tickets that need to be paid." Rosalay groaned and bashed her head on the dashboard. "Err, moving on...there not that outstanding, so I'm not going to arrest you at this time. Get those paid, though."

"I apologize, officer, I didn't know about the two tickets, I'll have them paid. Now, can I leave-," Seto said quickly.

"Just one more thing. Please sign here." Seto sighed at the sight of the brand new speeding ticket, but did what the officer said. "Alright, have a good day now."

"You too." Seto said through gritted teeth. Starting up the car, he left for the Kaiba mansion.

When Seto Kaiba is your brother…

Expect him to 'forget' to pay tickets.

* * *

Suki-chan14: I really am sorry for not getting this out till late, and if the things in here are incredibly wrong. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. If its really bad, I'll fix it a bit later. I also am sorry for the short chapters; I'll try and make up for it! I'm going though a bit of a tough time lately.

Rosalay: If you liked the story, please, review!

Suki-chan14: I love reviews, and they make me want to update faster.

Rosalay: She's lying.

Suki-chan14: I'm not, I'm not. If I get a lot of reviews demanding me to write more, I'll write more. 8D Plus, they make me feel special. :3 Okay, well, until the next random chapter!


End file.
